spin me upside down
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: His lips tasted like a candy that's sour. But Juvia thought that this candy, tasted delicately sweet.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: **and so, I decided to create Gruvia one-shots. I was just really bored and I was thinking did I ever create a Gruvia one-shots. and thus, the Haitian girl decided to create one. **

side note: **ya'll know I love reviews. they're like heart shape chocolates on a very special Valentine's Day. **

side note 2: ** don't ask if I own fairy Tail because I don't. That will be stupid, if I did own it, then why would I be writing in fanfiction. This one-shot was about the 413 days chapter for Gruvia. **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_spin me upside down_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I**

Juvia sighed as she watched the snow fell from the sky to the cold ground. She was an idiot, a stupid idiot. She didn't know that it was the day when Ur died. Now she probably ruined Gray's day. She bet ten jewels that he won't even exchange a glance at her. You want to know why - well it was because she is a stupid idiot. Juvia clung her boots into the snow; receiving snow at her heels. Juvia licked her lips; she is so eager to apologize to Gray, but maybe he doesn't want to see her.

"I'm such an idiot," Juvia said scolding to herself for the least hundredth time. Juvia laid her hands in front of her, gathering white molecules in her small hands. She watched the snow as they immediately turned into water. That reminds her of something. The snow represented Gray and the water represents Juvia. Juvia tilted her head -her eyes beaming with excitement for the pass few minutes- she smiles, looking at her hand as they gather snow.

"Gray-_sama_," Juvia said; her voice barley a whisper. Juvia felt her cheeks getting hotter as she dreamt-for a minute-about her beloved Gray-sama. Maybe she should go and apologize. You never know, Gray might accept her apology.

Juvia stood up from the ground, brushing off some snow, and ran. Her eyes skimming ever person trying to see if that's Gray. She needs to find him and apologize for her manner-of-being an idiot in front of him. If she likes him so much, then why did she didn't realize it was his master's death day. Juvia felt salty tears on her mouth. She was crying, indeed, she _is _crying.

She'll do anything just to see Gray again and she means anything. Juvia looked up into the heavens begging someone to grant her wish. She wants to see Gray again, please answer her.

And as soon as God grant her wish, Juvia found Gray sitting at the steps, in front of her house. Her house. Warmth filled Juvia's cold cheeks again; gosh he's been making her blush all day. Juvia spotted her scarf she made for him around Gray's neck.

_He's wearing it_. Juvia thought.

A smile was tugged on her lips. Gray stood up and walked towards Juvia; each step Juvia's heart thundered loudly. She swore the whole neighborhood heard it. That ba-dump sound.

As Gray finally found himself in front of Juvia -before she could even apologize-he hugged her; leaving Juvia shocked. He hugged her ever-so tightly that he thought he heard her heart hammering. Or was that the other way around.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said completely bewildered. Her cheeks, one again, was filled with warmth. But is it her fault that the boy she loves is hugging her, no…right? As Gray pulled away, they locked eyes. Juvia's eyes shimmered with happiness as she saw gray's beautiful eyes. His eyes seemed like a drug, a drug that you can't get enough of.

Juvia lowered her head, clasping her hands together and averted her gaze from Gray. Juvia felt hot tears stinging her cheeks, and she looked up at gray earning a shock expression.

"I'm so sorry, Gray-_sama_," Juvia said as tears stung her cheeks, "Juvia didn't know it was Ur's death day. I'm so sorry." Juvia sobbed while Gray's bangs covered his eyes. Before gray knew what he was doing, he kisses her. He kisses her with all the strength he has. Juvia eyes went wide before closing her eyes and melting into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Gray did the same with her waist.

Gray pulled away and chuckles when he saw Juvia eyes still closed. Juvia felt like she was in a dream, an everlasting dream.

Gray hugged her once again. He silently whispers against her flushed ear, "its okay."

Juvia opens her blue eyes and smiles delightfully this time. She watched as Gray pointed at the homemade scarf.

"And thanks for the scarf," Gray said. Juvia nodded before getting up on her tipsy-toes and kisses Gray once more.

He tasted like candy, a candy you couldn't get enough of. And Juvia thought that this candy tasted _sweet._

**So how was that for my first Gruvia one-shot? I thought that this one-shot sucked ass, but I want to know what you think. Please favorite and review on this story. And I will take any requests for Gruvia. **

**Hope you like the first chapter because more is coming up. **

**Live Well, Laugh Often, Love much, and Be You.**

**^_^ Black Phoenix ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: **and so, she is back with another one-shot for Gruvia. I hope you like this one-shot, and for the reviews that said Gray seemed a little OOC, I apologize for that. It's just that when you create a story and you try so hard not to make the character OOC, they become OOC, well, for me.**

side note: **i am listening to this song called: "Still" by Daughter and it's an amazing song; my sister recommend me to listen to the song, and I apparently like the song, since I don't really love Daughter nor listen to many of their songs. So this song represnts this one-shot.**

side note 2: **i don't own nothing. Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_spin me upside down_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**II**

Have you ever cherish someone so much that you cannot allow yourself to set them free. If you love someone so much and they mean the world to you, is it alright for you to let them go. That's inaccurate towards Juvia Lockster. If you love someone, you ought not to set them free.

Today is the day for Gray Fullbuster to go to the Marines. And it was the day that Juvia knew he wasn't coming back, no matter how many positive thoughts she's thinking. She knew, deep down in her heart, that Gray isn't coming back. And it irritates Juvia to think that. She wants him to stay and not leave her. She wants him to be by her side every minute of the day. She doesn't want him to leave.

She doesn't want him to leave her.

Everyone at the Fairy Tail guild kept telling her to stay positive, and that Gray will come back, but how do they know that? Gray probably won't come back, and that will sadden Juvia more. It hurts; it hurts a whole lot.

Juvia sat on the chair, drumming her fingers on the desk. Her eyes were bloody shot wide, and her hair is in a messy bun. Salty tears kept streaming down her cheeks, and her lips were dry. She shouted at her husband for too long, and it's hurting her throat. She just didn't understand, nor can she contemplate why did he want to join the army?

Why?

No matter how much she asks him, he just gives her a weak smile and his eyes will be clouded with happiness and sadness. She didn't understand why he look like that, and he will never answer her question. She just didn't understand. She knew she was acting unreasonable, but can you blame her? Juvia throat felt dry; she felt like a dried up piece of leaf, that will soon be torn a part.

Yep, her husband is leaving her.

Juvia eyes felt watery again; she tried and tired to tell him to stay, but he will just shake her off. Every night, Gray will always brushes his lips aganist her ear (when she's asleep) and whispers that he loves her. Well if he loves her so much then why can't he stay. It was just so confusing. Everything about him are confusing.

Juvia stood up from the chair - taking a plastic cup - she poured water into it. Cold water filled her soar, dry throat, and it made her feel a little better. As she drank the water, a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist. Juvia blinks; so long for not thinking about that person.

"Juvia," Gray said softly, "I'm leaving."

Juvia felt tears stung her cheeks and she quickly wipes them away. Pivoting her body around, she gave her husband a weak smile, but she knew very-well that Gray could tell she's hurting. No matter how many times she tries to fake it, he could tell.

Juvia closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Gray is already wearing the Marines usual uniform. Gray saw tears coming down Juvia's cheeks, landing on her pink lips. Gray pursed his lips before pressing his lips onto her's.

Juvia wrappred her arms around his neck as Gray did the same with her waist. Pulling her closer, Gray gave her a few passionate kisses, and pecks. Juvia was in bliss, but salty tears were still streaming down her cheeks. As she pulls away from him, she gave him one fresh bear hug.

She couldn't let him go. No, not yet.

Juvia took in his scent that she will never smelled again: soap, wood, sweat, smoke, and suprisingly candy.

Juvia pulled away, rubbing his arms gently. Her eyes colored with red, and cheeks flushed. She had this major headache, and all she wants to do is sleep. But she wants to sleep next to her husband. Gray was leaving, just like Natsu left Lucy to go into the army, but at least he came back. Juvia just felt a glimpse of danger coming her husband's way. Something bad that was going to happen, and Juvia wanted her husband to stay home.

"Please Gray, just stay here with me," Juvia said pleading her husband. It was the first or second time Juvia called Gray by "Gray" instead of "Gray-_sama_". She was just use to calling Gray "Gray-sama" so that's why she doesn't call him professionally.

Gray shook his head; his eyes seemed regretful, but he knew he was making the right choice. Just like Natsu did.

"I have to go Juvia," Gray said staring at his wife. He fingered with the chain Juvia bought him. He gently took off the chain, setting onto his wife's hands. Juvia looked up at Gray who was smiling bashfully.

Gray kissed by the cheek and said, "Just so you can remember me by. I promise I'll come back."

Juvia looked up at him. She set the chain around her neck, touching Gray's cheek, she smiles. An ole hurtful smile, but she's trying to stay strong for him.

"You promise, well come back soon okay. Juvia wants you to see Lucy's child," Juvia said softly. Gray nodded before leaving the kitchen and heading towards the living room. Juvia followed Gray, tears still running down her cheek. No matter how many times she tries to stay strong, her heart just keeps breaking into pieces.

"I love you Gray," Juvia said. Gray turns around, grinning at her. He walked towards her, lifting up her chin, he kisses her like the world was ending. He pulls away, kisising her temple.

"I love you too" He added softly. Juvia gave him a weak smile before Gray waved her goodbye. All you can hear was the door slamming shut, and Juvia, on the floor, sobbing loudly.

And then three years later, Gray never kept that promise. Leaving Juvia's heart empty as steel.

"Always Gray Fullbuster. Alwaya will I love you," Juvia muttered.

Four months after Gray, Juvia Fullbuster died, next to her husband.

And so now you see, that love is a beautiful, yet hurtful thing to bear with. Will _you_ ever find love?

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n: **so do you like it? I know, they seemed a little OOC, well I apologize for that. Sorry for any grammar mistakes since I typed this on my phone. I did my very best proofreading this chapter. **

**This one-shot made me so sad, and I left you guys with that one question. Anyways, please review since you already read this, and don't forget to check off the favorite button.**

**I'll see you next time.**

**Live Well, Laugh Often, Love Much, and Be You.**

**§Black Phoenix§**


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been awihle since I last updated, so I apologize for that. But here's another one-shot for the story. Be aware that I typed this on my phone and I probably will have grammar mistakes. Please leave a review and follow/favorite. Sorry that its short. I felt lazy to write the rest. But new chapter starts now!**

* * *

Juvia bit her lower lip before her blue orbs stared deeply near her price. She loves him and she longed for him but he always ignore her or brushed her off. It pains her, but her love for him has been growing stronger than ever.

This may be her last time but if he rejects this time, then she may forget about him. She may just give up on him. He doesn't think of her that way as she does for him. She doesn't know that he loves her as she does for him.

Juvia may admit, her love for him is too...weird but she can't help it. She loves him and she bets everyone in Fiore knows that.

Staring grumpily at him, she stirs her ice tea and narrows her eyes as he howles in laughter, throwing his head back in mirth.

Why? Why doesn't he shot a glance at her? Why won't he take her feelings seriously for her? Juvia has had it.

Juvia stood up from her chair and she walks towards the man she fell in love with since the beginning. Ignoring the increase of heartbeats, she appeared in front of Gray, eyes gleamed somber.

Touching his hands, Gray glanced at her and he watches her as she tilts her head to the side. A slight smile was brought upon her lips. And she says, with all the courage she can manage, "Juvia loves you."

Juvia let go of his hands and she ignores the shocking stares, even his. It ws the first time she said 'I love you' without saying his name. Juvia walks, pressing her lips firmly towards his ear. She wants to say it again, even if it may appear the she was being a little naughty.

"Juvia loves you Gray-_sama_," She blushes profusely as Gray stares at her, eyes softening for only a moment.

Juvia kisses his cheek before walking away with a satisfied smrik appearing on her lips. There's no way in hell tht her love rivals can beat that declaration. No way in hell.


End file.
